


The Trouble Is I Can't Remember What I've Forgotten

by butalasearwax



Series: Shit I Turned In To English Class (for a grade) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ugh im sorry for the sudden angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butalasearwax/pseuds/butalasearwax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Bucky Barnes keeps forgetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble Is I Can't Remember What I've Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> We had to write something about "things you keep forgetting" and well, you can blame Neville Longbottom and Hydra. And that one Fall Out Boy song.

You forget.

You forget the sweetness of your ma’s apple pie

Chased by the bitterness of coffee that’s sat too long.

The softness of cotton against your skin.

The smell of rain pouring down in the city,

Dogs barking and mothers calling their children lest they catch a cold.

(And the sound of his laughter)

 

You forget you forgot.

The burn of cheap alcohol down your throat,

Bacon sizzling in a pan the morning after.

The scratch of wool blankets in a tent,

And what being dry feels like.

(And the sharp poke of his bony elbows while you sleep)

 

You forget what you forgot.

The warm, heavy taste of potatoes.

Yelling at the idiot and humming an absent tune later.

Smoke curling up from a cigarette,

Mixing with the light falling soft on his hair.

You know you forgot, but you can’t remember darkness.

Because there’s no darkness if there’s never any light.

(And you can’t remember the smell of soap on his skin or the sweet taste of lips)

 

You forget to forget.

And that’s the worst because then you can miss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I'm sorry guys. But hey I turned in all of these poems in a notebook and I got an A with a note that said they were "honest and refreshing"


End file.
